


Not Sick (Well, Maybe Just a Little.)

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't want to be sick, considering they have an important performance coming up soon. But he can't exactly control his immune system with only his will, so Miles steps in to help nurse him back to health from his nasty cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sick (Well, Maybe Just a Little.)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request!
> 
> fluffy milex makes my heart soar, yay.
> 
> also that summary might be slightly misleading but who knows lmfao

“’m _no’_ sick.”

Alex had his arms crossed firmly across his chest as he sat up on the bed, staring at Miles. His nose was red and his voice sounded like he had been smoking for eighty years, but for one reason or another, he was insisting he was perfectly fine. Miles didn’t buy it for a second.

“Jus’ take the medicine, Al,” Miles said, waving a small thing of cold medicine in front of Alex’s face. “C’mon, it’ll make ye feel be’ter.”

“I told ye, ‘m fi- _achoo!-_ fine.” Alex sneezed into a tissue Miles had managed to throw at him at lightning speed and groaned. He honestly felt miserable, but he wasn’t about to let Miles find that out. Of course, with his telltale sneeze, it was nearly impossible to deny it any longer.

“Al. Medicine. Now,” Miles insisted. Alex groaned and took it from his boyfriend, downing it quickly and grimacing at the bitter taste on his tongue. “There. Now, tha’ wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Alex rolled his eyes at Miles and huffed. “I don’t wanna be sick, though. If I don’t admit tha’ I am, maybe it’ll go away.” He frowned and slumped down underneath the blankets, pulling them up around himself. “No’ t’mention, we’ve go’ tha’ performance Sa’urday. I can’t miss tha’, Mi.”

Miles nodded and moved to sit next to his boyfriend, taking his cold hand between his two warmer ones. “I’m sure ye will be fine by then, Al. Colds like this only last a couple days. By the time Saturday comes, ye’ll be good as new.” He kissed Alex’s forehead quite sweetly before slinking underneath the covers with him.

Alex shivered quite violently and sneezed a few more times before breaking into a coughing fit. He sounded absolutely miserable and Miles couldn’t help but feel awful. “Oh, babe,” he said with a pout. “Ye sound horrible. I mean tha’ in the best way possible, o’ course, but… Oh, love, stay here. I’ll be righ’ back.”

Alex didn’t need to be told to stay put; he wasn’t planning on moving _anywhere_ any time soon. He buried his face under the covers so that the only part left visible of him was his hair, fluffed up and tangled. It almost looked like a small brown cat was curled up on the blanket.

When Miles returned, he took a moment to appreciate how cute Alex looked as his body was completely covered up by the blanket. He pulled out his phone to take a picture quickly, but Alex’s voice interrupted him mid-snap.

“’f you’re photographin’ me again, I swear t’God, I’ll break your phone in half, Kane,” he groaned.

“Wow,” Miles snorted. “You’re rather mean when you’re sick, babe.” He walked over and set a hot teacup on their bedside table, rubbing his hand over Alex’s covered back. “Made ye some chamomile, love. C’mon, sit up, y’can drink it an’ hopefully it’ll make ye feel a bit be’ter.”

Alex moaned helplessly but threw the blanket off of him to sit up and grab the teacup gratefully. He sipped it without even worrying about burning his tongue and soon enough, the tea was gone and he had stopped shivering. “Thank you,” he said, nuzzling Miles’s shoulder.

Miles simply smiled and wrapped his arms around him gently. “O’ course, Al. You’re welcome.”

-

Saturday finally came around, and thanks to Miles’s delicate nursing and special attention he gave Alex, Alex was finally back on his feet and ready to perform. However, that morning as he made breakfast for the two of them, he felt slightly concerned when Miles didn’t wake up immediately like he always did.

“Mi?” he called down the hallway to their room. “Mi, ‘re you still sleepin’?” He walked to their bed and looked curiously at the Miles-shaped lump underneath the covers. “Mi?”

He pulled back the blanket only to find a very red-nosed Miles, messy hair and all. “I’m sick,” he coughed in a scratchy voice. Alex tried his best not to hit his head against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
